The Major Arcana--A Song of Ice and Fire
by Wenda the White Fawn
Summary: This is a series of one-shots based on a photo on tumblr where the 22 trumps of the Major Arcana were identified with certain characters and I thought I would make a story. This will be posted on my account on (check my profile on here) I hope you guys enjoy! R
1. Prologue: The Fool--Joffery Baratheon

**So, this is based off a post I saw on Tumblr, then I lost it, then I went on Google Images, looked up Game of Thrones the Major Arcana, and found it again. Here's the link: . /hphotos-frc3/p480x480/390119_10151442313985124_27 8001919_ **

**There are 22 trumps in the Major Arcana, and the person who made this photo identified a character(s) in Game of Thrones to these cards, and I have decided to write a couple of one-shots based on them. I will name each chapter, the card title, and the person.**

**The first card, the Fool, is identified with Joffery Baratheon. He is shown as a "the spirit in search of experience." The sun behind him shows the crazy wisdom he possesses. He holds a flower to show his appreciation for beauty and is frequently accompanied by a dog.**

_Prologue-The Fool  
Joffery Baratheon_

He never thought he'd be a bastard.

He heard the rumors, of course, had confronted his mother about it, even, and had gotten slapped across the face when he suggested his late father had begun fucking other women when he got tired of her. It wasn't true, though. She had started fucking another man after she got tired of him. Or, at least, that's what he thought when he heard the rumors that his mother's brother was his true father.

He had always looked down upon bastards. They were lowly people, and he was a prince-a king! He was the king, and no one could have taken that away from him. He was the rightful heir to the throne, and he knew it. Truly.

His mother had a fleeting look of panic on her face when he suggested that he, his brother, and sister were bastards born of incest. It made _him_ panic, think that it might actually be true, that he was inbred, and that Lord Stark was right when he said that he had no rightful claim to the throne.

Maybe, on some level, when the Stark man said it, he really thought about it. Maybe that's why he killed him. For treason against the king, and to shut him up right after he said he was the rightful king of the Seven Kingdoms. To stop him from saying it to anyone else and bring him and his family down from the throne.

He was a Lannister, that much was no doubt certain, and he may be a fool, but he wouldn't let anyone know it.


	2. Chapter One: The Magician--Bran Stark

**The second card of the Major Arcana is the Magician, identified as Bran Stark. The Magician card in the Tarot symbolizes the idea of manifestation, and of ideas becoming reality.**

**I would like to thank Avid Reader (Guest) for their review. They really got what I was trying to say, about how the Fool never used deep reflection, how he doesn't look around him when he's about to do something, AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, how I was not the person who made this picture, I'm just writing stuff about what I saw.**

_Chapter One: The Magician  
Bran Stark_

Bran Stark was not an idiot. Far from it, he was quite intelligent. When he thought of something, he thought long and hard. But book smart was not the same as street smart. Years of war had taught him that. Now, thankfully, he was skilled in both.

He had never expected to be powerful. His father was powerful, his brother Robb was powerful, he was not. He was a cripple, no matter how many times he refused it. He knew he was a cripple, Robb knew he was a cripple, and Tyrion Lannister knew he was a cripple when he gave him the saddle his horse.

When he became a cripple, he was devastated. Not being able to ride, not being able to climb. He couldn't become a knight now.

The three-eyed crow taught him how to see things. To change. The only thing he couldn't do was the one thing that mattered to him: change the past If he could have done that, then he could bring his father back, bring back his aunt Lyanna who everyone said was so much like Arya in her wildness and beauty, and his uncle, who he was named for, and his grandfather. He could have prevented Joffery from taking the throne, Robert Baratheon's death, Arya disappearance, Sansa's capture, Theon sacking Winterfell, Robb and his mother's death. . . . So many things he wished he could change, and he couldn't do it.

He had all this power, but he couldn't do anything he wanted with it.

Bran may be a magician, but he would trade it all just to change the past.


	3. Chapter 2 The High Priestess--Melisandre

**So the second card in the Major Arcana is the High Priestess, which is identified with Melisandre, the Red Woman.**

**I feel kind of weird that I didn't update in a while, but I was taking advantage of the fact that I just got a laptop of my own after promising to work for him for a summer, and he just gave me what I was going to spend the money on anyway, so its 1:20 a.m. and I have decided to update. Enjoy.**

_Chapter Two: The High Priestess  
Melisandre_

Melisandre of Asshai believed fiercely in the Lord of Light.

Everything she did was for him. She sacrificed for him, she killed for him. She traveled to Stannis Baratheon for him, and she fucked him and gave him shadow sons for him.

She turned everyone in his royal court to the Red God. She convinced Stannis to burn every single statue of or for the Seven on Dragonstone.

Every time she did or said something, she made sure it was for the faith of her god. She had brought Stannis under her power for him.

_Lady Melisandre wore no crown, but every man there knew that she was Stannis Beratheon's real queen._

Perhaps it was true. They certainly fucked like it. She got him to do everything she wanted. She was willing to do everything to make sure Stannis got on the throne. She even stayed behind during the Battle of Blackwater Bay so that nobody would accuse him of winning the battle by any sorcery.

Melisandre of Asshai was a high priestess, and she would do whatever it took to defend her god.


	4. Chapter Three: The Empress--Sansa Stark

**Hey, so I'm up to chapter 3! YAY! Or 4, if you count Joffrey's as a chapter, but its counted as one, so whatever. This chapter is the High Empress, associated with Sansa Stark. The Empress is wealthy, young, beautiful, and regal.**

**Also, I was on Tumblr the other day, and I saw this photo called the GOT/ASoIaF king bingo meme. It's got 25 choices and I have decided to do this as well. I have millions of Gendrya story plots here and I want to write some and post it on here, but I never get the chance because I keep seeing stuff like this, and it makes me cry. Anyway, here's the link: d4cd7b9bf3213811ac481e1e6235dbf4/tumblr_inline_ **

_Chapter Three:  
Sansa Stark_

One time, Sandor Clegane had called her 'little bird' and it stuck.

Margaery Tyrell called her 'sweet girl' but that was only once or twice.

Arya had a variety of nicknames for her, from stupid and shallow, to liar and cheater.

Joffrey never called her anything, just "My lady Sansa" when they were in court, or when they were with people. Like when he took her father's head.

Now, she had none of those people to call her anything. No Hound to tell her she was the delicate little girl so different from her sister. No Margaery to smile at her and tell her how sweet and kind she was. She would have even preferred Arya calling her all those rude names, and she may never get the chance to hear it again because she didn't know if her own sister was living or dead.

She remembered thinking to herself how great of a queen she would have been, and how she would have made a wonderful wife for Joffrey, if only he had the good sense to love her like she did him. At the time.

She named her wolf 'Lady'. To represent beauty and grace and everything a lady should be. And they killed her. They killed her wolf, and she still loved the Lannisters and blamed it on Arya, even though it was Cersei who told the to kill her, and Joffrey who stood by and let it happen.

She was a Stark, and she was going to be brave, and strong, as brave and strong as Robb, the King in the North, who died too early and too young.

Maybe Sansa wasn't a little bird, or a sweet girl, or even Alayne.

She was an Empress.


	5. Chapter Four The Emperor-Jaime Lannister

**Fifth post! Woohoo! The Emperor (Jaime Lannister) is described as a father-figure who protects and defends his loved ones. He possesses status, wealth, and recognition.**

_Chapter Four: The Emperor  
Jaime Lannister_

In all honesty, Jaime Lannister loved his family. Even though some of them (most) didn't deserve even the spit of a beggar man.

Cersei was his lover. His twin. The mother of his three children. He loved her like no other man did, family or otherwise. Their connection was deeper than any other's.

Tywin was his father, someone who he looked up to. He was taught that ruthlessness was a virtue from him. He grew up to be the Lannister that his father was the least ashamed of never daring to use the word 'proud.'

Tyrion was his brother, the half-man he respected and admired. The only one in the Lannister who did, really. He admired his sharp mind, his wit, and his intellect. The only thing he could never forgive was the murder of his father.

Joffrey was his oldest son, and he couldn't stand to look at him. What kind of a father was he, that he couldn't bear to even look at his own son? No one could blame him, Joff was a monster and he hadn't felt any guilt for not feeling sad upon hearing of his death.

Tommen and Myrcella were the sweetest children ever born into the Lannister family, and Jaime was well aware of the fact. Myrcella, who was sent off to Dorne and attacked and scarred, and Tommen, who became King too young and married too young (and to quite a girl, at that) and would always suffer from living in Joffrey's shadow, even in death, and would never rise up to Cersei's expectations.

People called Jaime Kingslayer, and they said he had shit for honor, but he was an emperor, and, dammit, he knew it.


End file.
